


Go Crazy (Together)

by sugahearts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pepper being the strongest avenger, we're all sad after endgame and i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahearts/pseuds/sugahearts
Summary: After The Restoration, Peter and Harley try really hard to make things normal: Tinkering away in Tony's workshop, babysitting Morgan, and just regular teenage shenanigans. For the most part, it was starting to work--Until it doesn't and Pepper has to step in.





	Go Crazy (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! so this is my first work on here but not my first contribution to the fandom. hopefully you all like it!
> 
>  
> 
> "If we cry, then we cry together, too."

 "If we get arrested, it's your fault."

Peter just laughed, _giggled_ even. "Why did you come along then?"

"Tony replaced me with you, so I wanted to see what you can do."

"Oh, come on, Harls. He _never_ said I was your replacement."

Harley faked cried. Sniffling, he replied, "It sure felt like it." Peter rolled his eyes. Harley abruptly stopped fake crying and snorted in return.

"Seriously, Pete. Can't I just see how you work? Why do you always insist that I have to go whenever you operate as Spidey-boy?"

_"_ _Spider-man,"_ Peter corrected with a huff. "The only reason why I'm doing that is so you could be protected. Besides, you don't need to observe me like some sort of machinery you need to figure out. I'm _practically_ an open book, according to MJ."

Harley shrugged. "She ain't wrong."

"The point is, if Mr. Stark cherished you, I don't want to risk anything and take you out on my missions."

The older boy tried to hold in an amused smile at such a somber moment. He can't believe someone like Peter existed and that people still called Tony _"Mr. Stark"._

After a moment or two, he eventually gave in and sighed. "Fine. Just come back safe and sound. I'll hang out with Morgan while you're gone. She's _way_ cooler than you."

Peter brushed the comment off with another lighthearted laugh. "She's Mr. Stark's _actual_ daughter. What did we expect?"

 

 

**· · ·**

 

 

Peter got trust issues after his trip to Venice. Quentin Beck, he said. I could be a great asset to saving his universe, he said. _Please_ —like Peter Parker was an important asset to anything.

He also apparently said all that stuff aloud which earned him a flick to the head from Harley.

"Cut yourself some slack, Pete. I think you're doing fine as a hero. And lemme guess: Tony told you not to do the things he _wouldn't_ do and to most _definitely_ not do the things he _would_ do?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah. I knew it." Harley had a smug smile on his face. He had some soot on his face and some on his white shirt from working in the garage which was starting to bug Peter slightly.

"I'll be babysitting both my little sister and Morgan. She also _won't stop_ asking me for cheeseburgers tonight. Wanna come with?" Harley seemed to finally fix whatever contraption he was working on because he had that certain look on his face. Eyes lit and mouth twisted into a teasing smile.

"Nah, MJ and I are going out tonight. Never knew she enjoyed going through art galleries."

Harley made a confused noise. "Peter, she's always carrying a sketchbook with a _hundred pages_ on it. How could you have missed that?"

 

 

**· · ·**

 

 

Sometimes, Pepper thinks she had three children instead of just one. After Tony's passing, she planned on shutting the garage down because she didn't know what to do with it. That was until Harley and Peter became frequent occupants of the place.

She'd hear explosions in the middle of the day or pointless babbling at night coming from the area. DUM-E's recent history had him using his fire extinguisher in more than one occasion, while DUM-U had multiple recent vlogs.

Pepper didn't mind, though. In fact, she found it endearing whenever she would hear them work. It was like some sort of calming white noise.

She was also _extremely_ glad that either one could be a last-minute babysitter for Morgan and was totally unfazed if she came home to a mess of a house and two snoring boys on the couch or floor.

With blankets and pillows, she tucks the three in and all is well.

 

 

**· · ·**

 

 

"Everywhere I go, I see his face," Peter whispered brokenly.

One of the main things that pulled Peter and Harley together was shared grief. It wasn't the healthiest part of their friendship, but they had to at least acknowledge it.

Maybe something deep inside them broke as they watched _"Tony's Heart"_ float away in the lake. Or when they watched Tony's hologram message saying goodbye.

Or when they realize that they had lost another father figure in their lives, and now they have to live knowing that the little girl they babysit on Friday nights was going to grow up not meeting the person that changed their lives.

They found each other tearing themselves apart as they tried to overwork the grief out of their systems. No sleep, no food. Trying to prove theorems that are unsolvable, brushing off cuts they get from the tools, and bawling their eyes out for days on end.

Pepper couldn't handle this self-destruction.

"Peter, Harley... This is not what he would have wanted," she explained. Her eyes were puffy from the tears, but she looked far better than how the other two were handling it.

And if you looked closely, there was distraught in her expression. She knew that there would come a day when she would lose the man she loved to that suit of iron. Another part of her knew that she wouldn't know what to do after that.

Without a single word, Harley Keener and Peter Parker understood.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked that short little bit. so far, i've been handling the effects of endgame pretty well (or is this just denial?)
> 
> this was also my first time handling this pair and it was pretty fun trying to imagine how their dynamics would work if they ever would hang out with each other.
> 
> tell me your thoughts and let's all cry together at the comments !!


End file.
